


Vampire Styles

by Louciety



Series: My old cringy fanfics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nederlands | Dutch, Vampires
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louciety/pseuds/Louciety
Summary: Harry was murdered years ago. At least, he thought he was murdered. Until he woke up in the woods on the same place as he looked into the murderer's eyes.Louis is a guy that just moved place to Holmes Chapel. Unknowing what's going to happenORVampire!Harry & New guy!Louis





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In this work you can find all my cringy fanfictions (finished and unfinished) from like 4 to 5 years ago. Most of them are Larry but there are a few that are not.  
> These fanfictions are written completely in the Dutch language.
> 
> Please do not take these fanfictions serious. I was like 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

Met mijn handen diep in de zakken van mijn oude bruine wollen jas liep ik het grindpad van het huisje van mijn grootmoeder af. Ze woonde ergens in een klein boerderijtje waar ze op het land werkte. Ze werkte ja, nu niet meer. Ze was ziek, ernstig ziek. De ziekte die ze had was onbekend maar het was wel zeker dat ze op sterven lag. Het was natuurlijk vreselijk om te horen dat je oma op sterven lag, maar misschien was het wel beter. Ze was al oud. zevenenzeventig om precies te zijn. Het koude briesje waaide langs me heen en het liet me even rillen. Zuchtend liep ik het bos in waar het al redelijk donker begon te worden. Het was dan ook tegen de avond aan. Ik had een vreemd gevoel, alsof er iemand naar me keer of zo iets. Ik ergerde me eraan. Ik keek om me heen maar vond geen teken van leven. Toch besloot ik maar wat sneller door te lopen en dat deed ik dus ook. Geritsel kwam van achter me uit de bosjes wat me liet omkijken. Een grijs klein konijntje kwam de bosjes uit gesprongen maar sprong snel weg toen het dier mij in het oog kreeg. Ik glimlachte en draaide me weer terug om. Ik kwam oog in oog te staan met een persoon. 'Ehm.. Hallo?' Vragend keek ik de man van rond de vijfentwintig aan. Het enige wat hij deed was mij hongerig aan kijken. Zijn ogen waren rood. Ik had wel verhalen gehoord, rode ogen, lijkbleek, snel en sterk. Vampier. Ik wist niet hoe snel ik me om moest draaien en weg rennen. 'Grootmoeder, grootmoeder!' Riep ik door het bos. Natuurlijk had het geen nut, ik was al best ver in het bos. Ik werd bij mijn arm gegrepen en tegen een boom aan gegooid. Een pijnlijke kreun verliet mijn mond en schichtig keek ik om me heen. De man kwam weer tevoorschijn en greep mijn pols. 'Nee! Iemand, help me!' Riep ik uit. Het had weer geen nut. De man bracht mijn pols naar zijn mond en ik probeerde mijn arm terug te trekken maar hij was te sterk. Zijn witte lange hoektanden zette hij in de slagader van mijn pols. Ik schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Het bloed voelde ik uit mijn lichaam gaan, zo de mond in van de vampier. Langzaam werd alles zwart voor mijn ogen. En na een tijdje stopte mijn hart met kloppen.

Zo ben ik dood gegaan. Althans, dat dacht ik.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

Een plens water gooide ik in mijn gezicht om mezelf een beetje wakker te maken. Het water gleed over mijn gezicht en druppelde in de wasbak. Een grijze handdoeken haalde ik uit het rekje waar meerdere handdoeken op elkaar gestapelt waren. Mijn gezicht maakte ik volledig droog en ik bekeek mezelf in de spiegel. Vandaag was ik honderdentwaalf jaar lang als ik nu ben. Rode ogen, vlijmscherpe witte hoektanden. Een vampier dus. Het vreselijkste wezen wat er bestond. Ik walgde van mezelf. Ik herinnerde me nog van toen ik wakker werd in het bos, nadat die vampier me had vermoord. Officieel was ik dood, mijn hart klopte niet meer. Ik was nu meer een levende dode.  
Maar toen ik wakker werd had ik dorst, ik was toen naar het dorp geweest en daar had ik een kan melk gehaald, maar toen ik een slok nam vond ik het vreselijk smerig smaken. Voor ik vampier werd hield ik van melk. Ik was dus maar naar huis gegaan iets wat niet bepaald slim was, want toen mijn moeder mij ogen zag begon ze te gillen. Op dat moment wist ik niet wat er aan de hand was maar toen ik in de spiegel keek zag ik het ook. Mijn ogen waren rood. Ik was toen op haar afgelopen dat ik haar geen pijn zal doen maar ze was bang voor me. Ik omhelsde haar toen, ze probeerde zich uit mijn greep te ontsnappen maar ik was sterk, ik was natuurlijk een vampier. Niet lang daarna kwam mijn vader thuis. Hij werd boos, echt boos. Hij had een mes gepakt en het door mijn hart gestoken. Maar ik ging toen niet dood, dat was ik namelijk al. Toen werd ik uit huis gezet, mijn ouders wilde me niet meer. Ik was geen zoon meer voor ze, zeiden ze. Het brak mijn ijskoude, niet klopende hart. Ik had geprobeert om wat normaals te eten maar het lukte niet. Ik kreeg geen hap door mijn keel. Die avond was ik terug gekomen naar huis, via het raam was ik naar binnen geklommen. Ik wilde mijn ouders nog een keer gedag zeggen. Maar dat was dus letterlijk. Ik had iet vreselijks gedaan. Toen ik bij hun kamer aan kwam was alleen mam daar. Gelijk voelde ik me hongerig toen ik haar bloed rook. Toen nam mijn vampieren deel mij over. Ik was op haar afgelopen en heb mijn tanden in haar nek gezet. Ik heb mijn eigen moeder vermoord. Toen kwam mijn vader weer binnen. Voor hij wat kon doen had ik zijn tanden al in zijn nek gezet en had ik hem leeg gezogen. Ik verliet het huis waar ik mijn ouders dood had achter gelaten.  
Snel schudde ik die gedachte weg. Daar moest ik niet aan denken dan voelde ik me alleen maar meer een monster. Het lenzendoosje pakte ik uit een van de kastjes die aan de witte muur hingen. Ik draaide het doosje open en daar lag de eerste groene lens. Ik droeg lenzen, niemand mocht weten wat ik was. De lens haalde ik eruit en legde die goed op mijn vinger waaraan ik de lens in mijn rechter oog deed. Het zelfde deed ik bij mijn linker oog. Ik bekeek mezelf weer in de spiegel. Zo zag ik er als een dood normale jongen van twintig jaar uit. Normale ogen, normale tanden, een hart dat klopt.

Helaas was ik niet normaal


	3. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' Point of View

Met mijn ogen op mijn mobiel gericht sloot ik de deur van mijn witte rijtjeshuis. Even keek ik op en draaide de deur op slot. De zilveren huissleutel die blonk in het felle zonlicht stopte ik in de broekzak van mijn blauwe spijkerbroek. Ik keek weer naar mijn mobiel en begon weer te typen toen ik weer een berichtje binnen kreeg. Typend liep ik het stenen pad af die richting de weg liep. Het was mijn moeder die me telkens aan het appen was. Ik woonde net een paar weken in Holmes Chapel en ze vroeg hoe het hier was. Ik had al een nieuwe vriend en al een baan. Bij die baan zou ik zomenteen gaan beginnen. Het was in een Chinees restaurant. Het was niet het beste wat hier te doen was, maar Niall had me er van verzekerd dat het super gezellig was. Zelf werkte hij er namelijk ook. De straat liep ik uit en ik bleef maar berichtjes krijgen van mam. Ik was druk aan het typen en lette dus niet goed op, met als gevolg dat ik tegen iets aan liep en naar achter viel. Mijn mobiel viel uit mijn handen naast me op de grond en ik ving mezelf nog net op met mijn handen. Ik keek omhoog om te kijken waar ik tegen aan was gelopen. Mijn blauwe ogen ontmoette een paar groene ogen. 'Oo sorry' verontschuldigde mezelf. 'No problem, ik liep tegen jou aan' Zei de jongeman die zijn hand uit stak om me overeind te helpen. Mijn mobiel pakte ik waaraan ik zijn hand pakte. Hij trok me duidelijk met gemak overeind. In plaats van mijn hand los te laten schudde hij hem. 'Harry Styles' stelde de jongen met vrolijke bruine krullen zichzelf aan mij voor. 'Louis Tomlinson' Stelde ik mezelf voor en glimlachte even mijn tanden bloot. Harry knikte en ik keek naar mijn mobiel waar wonderbaarlijk geen krasje in zat. Gelukkig maar. Mijn ogen gingen naar de tijd waar stond dat ik moest op schieten. 'Eh, sorry Harry ik moet gaan anders kom ik te laat' 'No problem, ik zie je wel weer ofso' Ik knikte en liep langs hem heen. 'Bye' 'bye!' Ik moest nu echt door lopen om nog op tijd te komen, ik wilde namelijk niet al op mijn eerste dag al te laat komen.  
Ik kwam nog op tijd aan in het restaurant en duwde de rode deur open. Mijn baas, Mr. Chan kwam gelijk op me af. 'Fijn dat je er bent Louis' Ik glimlachte en knikte. Hij leidde me naar de balie. Ik moest de bestellingen opnemen en door geven. Ik liet mijn ogen door het restaurant glijden en nam alles nog goed in me op. Het was gezellig ingericht, echt typisch zo'n Chinees thema. 'Louis!' Riep een vrolijke stem van naast me. Ik keek opzij en zag daar de blonde Ier staan. 'Niall!' Niall liep op me af en gaf me een knuffel. 'En vind je het al spannend?' vroeg hij grinnikend toen hij me los had gelaten. Ik schudde mijn hoofd 'Waarom zou ik?' 'Omdat dit je eerste dag is en stiekem is het heel erg eng.' Een kort lachje verliet mijn mond. 'Ja, ik denk ook wel dat het heel erg eng is.' Dit keer was het Niall zijn beurt om kort te lachen. Ik glimlachte naar hem. Niall was zelf een ober in het restaurant. 'Wacht, ik ben zo terug!' Niall liep weg en kwam even later met twee koekjes aan lopen. Het waren van die gelukskoekjes, waar dan zo'n tekstje in stond. Eerst maakte Niall hem open. Hij las het hardop voor. 'You are a happy person' Het was gelijk wat er stond. 'Nu jij, nu jij!' Ik grinnikte en opende mijn koekje. Dat las ik ook hardop voor.

'Today you met someone. You're going to have a good friendship with that person.'


	4. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

Louis heette de bruinharige jongen dus. Ik liep onder de poort door die de ingang van het park voorstelde. Mijn ogen gingen langs verschillende mensen. Ik moest eigenlijk weer eens wat drinken want ik had volgens mij al een iets van twee dagen niets naar binnen gekregen. Straks kon ik me niet meer inhouden en viel ik iemand zomaar aan. Dat was een keer gebeurt, in 1926 om precies te zijn. Ik had toen al een week niks gedronken en ik kon mezelf niet meer inhouden. Ik had al dat bloed geroken en toen was ik een ontschuldig oud vrouwtje gevolgt naar ergens waar geen andere mensen waren. En ik had haar leeg gezogen alsof ze een pakje drinken was. Zoals je al hoort, ik ben een vreselijk persoon. Ik heb ontschuldige mensen vermoord en het ergste is dat ik mijn ouders vermoord had.  
Zuchtend liep ik het parkje weer uit waaraan ik richting het bos liep. Het bos was er na al die jaren nog steeds en ik wist nog precies de plek waar ik een vampier werd. Het bos liep ik in en de geur van een echt bos kwam me tegemoet. Ik vond het altijd heerlijk ruiken. Genietend van de natuur en de lekkere geur liep ik steeds verder. Ondertussen spitste ik wel mijn ogen voor het geluid van een dier die ik zou kunnen drinken. Gelijk dacht ik aan de film Twilight. Sommige dingen klopte wel, sommige dingen niet. Maar serieus, vampieren glinsteren toch niet in de zon? Dat is gewoon echt keiharde fantasie. Of dat hun ogen oranje/goude zijn, daar klopt ook geen bal van want ik had zelf ook geen oranje/goude ogen? Mijn ogen waren gewoon rood als elke andere vampier. Mensen denken meestal dat je als vampier niet in de zon kan komen omdat je dan verbrand. Het is wel waar wat ze zeggen maar het klopte niet volledig. Ik kon alleen maar in de zon komen als die niet te fel was. In de zomer was ik daarom ook niet vaak te vinden buiten of liep ik gewoon in de schaduw.  
Ik stond stil toen ik geritsel hoorde en spitste mijn oren. Ik rook de geur van konijnen bloed. Een konijn was genoeg voor twee dagen dus dat was wel genoeg. Ik had namelijk niet echt zin om een heel hert of whatever te zoeken. Het konijntje kwam de bosjes uit gesprongen en rende gelijk weg toen ik dichter naar hem toe kwam. Ik rende rustig achter hem aan, vandaag had ik toch niet veel te doen dus een konijntje plagen kon geen kwaad. Alhoewel ik het wel zielig vond voor het kleine pluizige dier om hem te vermoorden moest het toch. Ik bleef achter hem aan rennen en hield het dier goed in de gaten voor als hij ineens naar links of rechts ging.  
Na een tijdje begon het dier toch wel moe te worden en begon die langzamer weg te rennen. Deze kans nam ik ook en ik greep het konijn beet. Met pijn in mijn hart draaide ik het kopje om en zo had ik het slappe dier vast.

Mijn tanden zette ik hongerig in hem


	5. Part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' Point of View

Het was niet heel druk in het restaurant. Het was normaal wel drukker rond half 7, had Niall me verteld. Ik keek een beetje rond en glimlachte even kort toen Niall mijn richting op kwam. 'Ik ben blij dat het niet zo druk is' Zei ik opgelucht tegen hem. Hij knikte 'Inderdaad, soms is het echt heel erg druk hier.' Het belletje van de deur rinkelde met een vrolijk deuntje en dat betekende dat er iemand binnen kwam. Ik keek naar de deur en herkende de jongen met de bruine krullen direct. Harry. Hij keek de richting van ons op en keek best verbaast toen hij mij zag. 'Hazza!' riep Niall vrolijk en huppelde naar hem toe. Niall sloeg lachend zijn armen om Harry aan en bleef zo even staan. Toen kwamen ze naar mij toe. 'Haz, dit is Lou. Lou, dit is Haz' Stelde Niall ons aan elkaar voor, hij wist natuurlijk niet dat ik Harry al eens ontmoet had. 'Ik weet wie hij is Nialler' Grinnikte Harry de Ierse jongen toe. Niall keek ons allebei verbaast aan. 'Ik liep tegen hem aan' legde ik het hem uit. 'Nee hoor ik liep tegen jou aan' 'Ik tegen jou' 'Nee ik tegen jou' 'Okay, guys ik snap het' Zei Niall die zachtjes lachte. 'Toch liep ik tegen hem aan' grinnikte ik kort. Harry wilde net wat zeggen maar Niall legde een hand op Harry zijn mond. 'Sshht' Niall haalde zijn hand na even weg. 'Wil je wat drinken Haz?' Vroeg Niall. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Je neemt nooit wat te eten of te drinken hier.' 'Ik heb gewoon geen honger of dorst of whatever' Zei Harry zijn stem en haalde zijn schouders op.  
Mr. Chan kwam naar ons toe en begroette Harry vriendelijk. Harry deed het zelfde terug. 'Niall, Louis. Jullie krijgen nu even pauze omdat er toch niet zo heel erg druk is vandaag.' We bedankte hem en we liepen het restaurant om ergens achteraan een plekje te zoeken waar de gingen zitten. We vonden een plekje bij het raam en we gingen zitten. 'Hazza! Wil je een gelukskoekje?' Riep Niall hyper uit na een tijdje gepraat te hebben. Harry knikte alleen maar en Niall sprong op en rende weg om een koekje te halen. 'Ik wist niet dat je hier werkte' 'Ik wist niet dat je een vriend van Niall was' ging ik er grinnikend tegenin. Hij knikte 'Ik ben al een paar jaar zijn beste vriend en ik was hier pas nog. Jij was er niet?' 'Ja, dat klopt. Ik woon hier sinds een paar weken en ik had dit werk gevonden. Hier heb ik Niall ook ontmoet.' Harry knikte 'Niall is een hele aardige jongen dus ja' 'Ja ik ben heel aardig!' Zei Niall ineens naast ons. Harry en ik schoten in de lach. 'Weirdo' grinnikte Harry. Niall stak zijn tong uit en drukte het koekje in Harry zijn hand. Harry brak het koekje open en las de regel door. Hij keek er even vaag naar. 'Voorlezen Hazza' Zei Niall en keek hem afwachtend aan.

'Don't tell anyone your secret.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want death. IM CRYING JUST BY READING IT


	6. Part five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

'Don't tell anyone your secret.' Las ik hardop voor. Licht verbaast keek ik er naar, die koekjes zijn echt eng. Andere keren dat Niall me een gelukskoekje gaf hadden ze ook precies iets wat met mij te maken had. 'Wat voor geheim Hazza?' Vroeg Niall en hij wiebelde even met zijn wenkbrauwen. 'Dat mag ik niet zeggen van het koekje' Grinnikte ik. Niall trok een pruillipje en knikte toen.  
Het was al iets drukker aan het worden en ik zat achteraan nog in het restaurant langs het grote, pas schoongemaakte raam. Er liepen telkens verschillende mensen langs. Dikke mensen, dunne mensen, lange mensen, korte mensen, ga zo maar door. Dat er zo veel mensen waren, maar toch allemaal verschillend. Zelf tweelingen zijn niet precies het zelfde. Allemaal zijn we uniek. Mijn ogen maakte contact een paar chocolade bruine ogen die van de andere kant van de weg waar verschillende auto's en mensen reden. Naar wie ik keek had bruin hssr dat een beetje omhoog stond met waarschijnlijk gel of iets. Naast die jongen met bruin haar stond nog een jongen, hij had zwart haar en stond als een soort kuif omhoog gestoken. De jongen met bruin haar stootte de jongen met zwart haar aan. Hij wenkte mijn kant op waaraan de zwartharige jongen knikte. Ze liepen richting het restaurant en duwde even later de grote deur open. Ze liepen mijn richting op en bleven me maar aan kijken. Uiteindelijk gingen ze een paar tafeltjes verderop zitten dan ik zat. Ze leken me de hele tijd nauwkeurig in de gaten te houden want hun blikken voelde ik op me branden. Ik draaide me naar ze toe en direct wendde ze hun blik af. Met opgetrokken wenkbrauw keek ik ze aan, okay.. Ik draaide me weer terug om en zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken Louis aankomen die mij een korte glimlach schonk maar daarna door liep naar de tafel naast mij, waar die twee vreemde jongens zaten. Ze waren waarschijnlijk wat aan het bestellen want ik hoorde ze wat opnoemen van de menu kaart. Louis liep niet lang daarna langs mijn tafel en ik pakte zijn pols. 'Ik schrok me kapot' zei Louis die me geschrokken aan keek maar daarna grinnikte. Een korte grijns verscheen op mijn gezicht. 'Wil je tegen Ni zeggen, als hij me zoekt dat ik dan naar huis ben?' Louis knikte. 'Ga je al weg dan?' 'Ja, jullie zijn nu toch druk bezig. Wat heb ik eraan als ik hier zo blijf zitten en met pokerface rond kijk' Grinnikte ik tegen de bruinharige jongen. Hij gaf me een vriendschappelijk duwtje en grinnikte ook even. Ik stond op en liep nog even met hem mee maar liep daarna het Chineese restaurant uit. Mijn handen deed ik in mijn zakken en zo liep ik richting mijn huis. Wat moesten die jongens van me? En waarom keken ze zo naar me?

Ik werd uit mijn slaap gewekt toen de bel door het huis galmde. Ik kreunde vermoeid en gooide de dekens van me af. Een joggingsbroek deed ik aan en slofte naar beneden. De bel bleef maar gaan dat betekende dat Niall weer geen geduld had voor ik beneden was. 'Chill Nialler!' riep ik nog moe. Vandaag had ik met Niall afgesproken. Het was vandaag zaterdag dus Niall hoefde niet te werken. Maar waarom hij al om half 9 hier voor de deur stond was een raadsel. Ik had de tijd niet eens om mezelf fatsoenlijk aan te kleden of te eten. De deur opende ik en gelijk voelde ik twee armen om me heen. 'Hoi Hazzie!' riep de blonde Ierse jongen vrolijk uit. 'Morgen Ni' mompelde ik slaperig. Hij liet me weer los en keek me grinnikend aan. 'Ben je nog een beetje moe Haz?' 'Ja' was mijn korte antwoord. 'Ik zie het' antwoordde Niall weer. 'Ga je dan maar snel klaar maken verder' Hij duwde me haast de trap op en dus liep ik maar door naar boven waar ik me verder ging klaar maken. De badkamer liep ik in en daar poetste ik mijn tanden en deed mijn lenzen in.. Shit, die had ik net nog niet in. Wat als Niall het gezien had.. Ik schudde de gedachte snel weg. Niet aan denken. Ik bracht mijn haar even snel op orde en liep toen naar mijn grote slaapkamer waar ik snel wat kleren uit de kast haalde en dat aan deed. Ik liep weer naar beneden waar Niall al op de bank zat. Hij keek op en glimlachte naar me. 'I'm ready' Zei ik tegen hem. 'Moet je niks eten dan?' vroeg hij me verbaast. Ik schudde mijn hoofd 'Ik heb niet zo'n honger' Zei ik schouderophalend. 'Eh.. Okay. Let's go then!' Hij sprong op van de bank en liep langs me heen naar de gang waar hij zijn jas aan deed die hij had opgehangen en toen de voordeur openmaakte. Zelf deed ik ook mijn jas en schoenen aan deed. Ik pakte de huissleutel uit het bakje wat daarvoor bestemd was en liep toen achter Niall aan naar buiten. Het was redelijk frisjes buiten. We liepen richting het park en gingen daar op een houten bankje zitten. We praten wat over koetjes en kalfjes, 'Trouwens,' begon hij toen en ik keek hem afwachtend aan.

'Sinds wanneer heb je rode vampier lenzen?'


	7. Part six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

Toen ik met Niall had afgesproken had ik gewoon simpel antwoord geven op zijn vraag, "Gewoon vond ik leuk" Een simpel antwoord maar hij was er gelukkig in getrapt. We hebben niet veel gedaan toen. We hebben wat rond gehangen, we zijn naar het bos geweest en we hebben wat te eten gehaald bij de Mac Donalds. Althans, Niall heeft wat op. Ik natuurlijk niet. Daarna was het tijd voor ons allebei om naar huis te gaan.  
Ongeïnteresseerd keek ik naar de TV die op het nieuws stond. Telkens veranderde ik van positie omdat ik me gewoon kapot verveelde. Mijn mobiel lichtte op als teken dat ik een berichtje had. Ik pakte mijn mobiel en las het berichtje

Nialler: Haaazzzzaaaaaaa!!

Ik glimlachte en begon terug te typen.

Ik: Niallllleeeeerrr  
Nialler: Yaay je bent online. Was mega sexy vandaag  
Ik: Ja toch, wij zijn gewoon sexy.. Duh ;p  
Nialler: Ik ga Lou ook ff toe voegen. Hij is ook wel sexy hehe  
Niall heeft "Onbekend nummer toegevoegd"

Ik voegde maar gelijk Louis toe aan mijn mobiel.

Lou: Haaaaaaii  
Nialler: LOUTJEEEEEH. Jij bent ook wel sexy eh?  
Lou: Ehm... ;P  
Nialler: Ja dus hehehe  
Ik: Wij zijn gewoon de sexy-club  
Lou: Yeah!  
Nialler: Whoohooo!

Ik kreeg een privé berichtje van Louis.

Lou: Hazza!  
Ik: Louuuutje  
Lou: Hoe is t?  
Ik: Sexy maar verveeld xd, met jou?  
Lou: Same ;P. Maar k vroeg me af, zullen we eens afspreken ofs? :3  
Ik: Ja is goed, das wel hot xd hehe  
Lou: Vind ik ook wel, lol. Wanneer zullen we afspreken?  
Ik: Ehm, over morgen ofs?  
Lou: Is goed, morgen moet ik werken enzo  
Ik: Tot overmorgen dan (:  
Lou: Tot overmorgen (;

Ik legde mijn mobiel naast me neer en glimlachte. Het zou vast wel gezellig worden met hem. Ik stond op en pakte mijn mobiel weer van de bank af. Ik liep de woonkamer in naar boven en liep door naar mijn slaapkamer. Daar legde ik mijn mobiel neer op bed en liep toen naar de badkamer liep en mijn lenzen daar uit deed. Rode kijkers keken me via de spiegel aan. Ik deed de douche aan en ontdeed me van mijn kleren. Ik ging onder de warme stralen van de douche staan. Ik begon mijn haar en mezelf te wassen en bleef nog even onder de douche staan om van de warmte te genieten.  
Ik ging er uiteindelijk onder vandaan en draaide de douche uit. Ik droogde mezelf af en deed toen het licht in de badkamer uit waaraan ik naar mijn slaapkamer ging en uit de kast een schone boxer aandeed en toen in bed kroop. Ik pakte mijn mobiel nog en keek of ik een berichtje had maar dat niet. Ik legde mijn mobiel op mijn nachtkastje en deed het licht uit. Ik ging goed liggen en en sloot mijn ogen. Ik kon echt niet wachten tot overmorgen! En dat had ook een rede.  
Ik was verliefd op Louis.

Met een grote glimlach op mijn gezicht kwam ik mijn bed uit. Ik liep naar het raam en deed het rolgordijn omhoog. De zon was al half op, vandaag zou het een mooie dag worden. Niet alleen door het lekkere weer dat het zou worden maar ook dat ik vanmiddag met Louis zou gaan afspreken. Eigenlijk had ik geen idee wat we zouden kunnen doen vandaag. Misschien wat rondhangen? Of naar het strand, het was meer een groot meer met zand maar ik noemde het gewoon het strand. Dat was wel een goed idee. Ik liep naar mijn bed terug en pakte mijn mobiel van het nachtkastje. Het ding ontgrendelde ik en ging naar het privé gesprek van Louis en mij.

Ik: Hi Lou! Zullen we vandaag naar het meer in het bos? Het wordt mooi weer vandaag

Ik legde mijn mobiel op bed en liep naar mijn kast die ik open trok om een boxer, zwembroek en een T-shirt te pakken. De kledingsstukken deed ik aan en liep daarna naar de badkamer waar ik mijn lenzen weer uit het kastje haalde en in deed. Mijn tanden poetste ik en liep daarna terug naar mijn slaapkamer. Mijn mobiel gaf een klein lichtje alsteken dat ik een berichtje had. Ik pakte mijn mobiel op en opende het berichtje

Lou: Hii! Is goed (:. Zullen we over een uur bij het park afspreken?  
Ik:. Is goed dan ga ik mezelf verder klaar maken(: tot zo!

Mijn mobiel stopte ik in de zak van mijn zwembroek. Uit mijn kast haalde ik ergens een badhanddoek vandaan en ging daarna naar beneden. De handdoek stopte ik in een rugzak en liep toen naar de woonkamer. Gelukkig was het meer grotendeels bedekt met bomen en zou ik er, als vampier, geen last van krijgen. Ik wil natuurlijk niet doodbranden. De woonkamer liep ik in e. Ik haalde een fles zonnebrand uit een van de laadjes die ik ook in de tas deed.  
Een uur later stond ik met een zonnebril op mijn neus te wachten bij het parkje op Louis. Al snel kwam de bruin harige jongen in mijn zicht en begroetten we elkaar met een korte bro-hug. 'Okay let's go!' Zei Louis vrolijk en stapte al op zijn fiets. Zelf stapte ik ook op mijn fiets en zo reden we naar het meer in het bos waar ik vaak kwam. We praatte wat over koetjes en kalfjes en al snel kwamen we aan. Mijn fiets zette ik in de schaduw, net als Louis deed. Ik keek even rond en het was wonderbaarlijk niet druk, beter gezegt; er was niemand behalve Louis en ik nu. We liepen naar een plekje in de schaduw, al was het meeste toch al schaduw, en legde onze handdoeken neer. Mijn tas zette ik op de grond en mijn shirt trok ik uit. Ik voelde even een blik op mij branden maar al snel niet meer toen ik Louis zijn kant op keek. Louis deed zijn shirt ook uit en glimlachte kort naar me waaraan hij langs me heen het water vrolijk in rende met mij achter zich aan.  
Het was al tegen de avond en Lou en ik hadden ons prima vermaakt. Nu zaten we op onze handdoek naar weet ik veel wat te doen. Ik keek naar de zon die langzaam onder de bomen verdween. Het was stil geweest en nu was Louis het die de stilte verbrak. 'Harry?' Louis zijn stem was zacht, vragend en ook een beetje verlegen. Mijn hoofd draaide ik zijn richting in, 'Ja?' Nu merkte ik dat we toch best dicht op elkaar zaten. 'Ik moet je wat zeggen, wordt alsjeblieft niet boos.' Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Tuurlijk niet. Zeg het maar' 'Nou.. Ik eh.. Ben al een tijdje verliefd op je' zei hij in een keer zacht en draaide zijn hoofd weg. Een glimlach verscheen er op mijn gezicht en ik pakte zijn kin en draaide zijn hoofd terug.  
Mijn lippen drukte ik op die van hem


	8. Part seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

drie weken had ik nu een relatie met Louis. Hij maakte me echt gelukkig. Met een glimlach sloot ik de deur van mijn huis en ik liep het pad af naar de weg. Niall kwam aan gerend. 'Hazzaaaa!' Riep hij vrolijk. Ik glimlachte naar hem 'Hoi Nialler!' Begroette ik hem. Niall wist dat ik een relatie met Louis had. Maar het maakte me niet uit of andere mensen het zouden weten of zo. 'Zullen we een stukje lopen?' vroeg Niall. Ik knikte 'Ja is goed hoor' Niall juichte even wat mij kort liet grinniken. Niall begon te lopen en we liepen een random richting in. 'Waar had je die lenzen eigenlijk vandaan?' Begon hij ineens over mijn rode ogen waar ik toen van verteld had dat het lenzen waren. 'Gewoon, van een website op internet' Loog ik en haalde kort mijn schouders op. 'Wil je die website zomenteen laten zien?' Oke, hij is best vreemd aan het praten nu. 'Ik weet die website niet uit mijn hoofd' Het was echt vreselijk om tegen mijn beste vriend te liegen maar het was nu echt de enige oplossing. 'Je hebt vast toch wel een Emailtje waar in staat dat de lenzen verzonden zijn?' Vroeg hij interesseert. 'Ik verwijder mijn Email's altijd' Niall knikte kort en keek weer voor zich uit.  
We waren een random kant op gelopen maar we kwamen nu uit bij het bos. We gingen ergens zitten en we praatte wat over koetjes en kalfjes. Ineens kwamen dr twee jongens uit de bosjes naar ons toe gelopen. Die zwart harige en bruin harige.. 'Hi Zayn! Hi Liam!' Zei Niall en liep naar de twee jongens toe. Hij gaf ze allebei een knuffel en toen liepen ze met z'n drieën naar me toe. De zwart harige jongen stak zijn hand uit die ik maar aannam. 'Zayn' stelde hij zich voor. 'Harry' Zayn knikte en ik deed het zelfde bij de andere jongen die zich als Liam voorstelde.  
We hadden de middag met z'n vieren door gebracht en nu was het toch wel tijd voor mij om weer naar huis te gaan. Eigenlijk moest ik nu nog wat drinken maar ik was nu daar veels te lui voor. 'Ik moet maar eens gaan' Zei ik tegen ze. Ik draaide me om, om weer naar huis te lopen maar ik voelde een hand op mijn schouder die me weer omdraaide naar de jongens. 'Wat is er?' Vroeg ik verbaast. 'We weten wat je bent Harry.' Zei Niall grijnzend. 'Wat.. Hoe bedoel je?' 'Nou we weten wat je bent.' 'Wat dan?" "Een vampier"

Piekerend zat ik op de bank naar de TV die uit stond te staren. De gedachtes van een paar weken geleden gingen door mijn hoofd toen Niall, Liam en Zayn wisten wat ik was. Vandaar had Niall dus in dat koekje gezegd dat ik niemand mijn geheim moest vertellen en daarom keken Liam en Zayn me zo aan toen in het restaurant en hielden ze me zo nauwkeurig in de gaten. Toen ze het hadden gezegd dat ik een vampier was hadden ze me ook gezegd dat ik het Louis moest vertellen. Of eerder gezegd, ze hadden me gedwongen. Ze hadden een zak met bloed voor me gehouden en ik had al een tijdje niets op dus ik had geluisterd naar ze en ze beloofd dat ik het tegen Louis zou zeggen. Maar ik durf het niet, ik weet niet hoe hij gaat reageren daarop. Misschien wordt hij wel boos, of wordt hij bang en wil hij me nooit meer zien. Dat is iets wat ik niet wil hebben, ik hou van hem en ik wil hem niet kwijt. Weer een gedachte van gister ging er door mijn hoofd. Liam had gezegd dat ik eigenlijk een vreselijk monster was. Niall en Zayn hadden daarmee in gestemd. Ik had nooit dat Niall, mijn beste vriend, dat ooit zou zeggen. Het deed pijn.  
Ik keek naar links door het raam naar buiten waar ik de straat en verschillende auto's in verschillende kleuren zag. De bruinharige jongen die ik mijn vriendje kon noemen verscheen in mijn oog veld en hij liep richting mijn huis. Dat was waar ook, ik had met hem afgesproken vandaag. Ik stond op, vandaag was het de dag dat ik hem zou vertellen dat ik een vampier was. Ik liep de woonkamer uit naar de gang en opende de deur. Ik begroette Louis en hij mij. Kort drukte hij zijn lippen op die van mij wat mij liet glimlachen. Hij liep naar binnen en ik sloot de deur achter hem. 'Wil je wat drinken?' vroeg ik Louis die net zijn jas had uitgetrokken en had opgehangen aan de kapstok. Louis knikte 'Ja lekker' 'Wat wil je?' 'Doe maar een cola, alsjeblieft' Ik knikte en liep de keuken in en pakte een glas. Louis was me gevolgd en leunde op het aanrecht. Ik glimlachte naar hem en pakte de colafles uit de koelkast en schonk in het glas wat cola. Het glas gaf ik aan hem 'Alsjeblieft' 'Thanks.' Samen liepen we naar de woonkamer en we gingen op de bank zitten. Louis nestelde zich tegen me aan en ik sloeg een arm om hem heen. Ik bekeek de jongen die zijn glas rustig opdronk en daarna naar voor leunde om het lege glas op de tafel te zetten. Daarna kroop hij weer tegen me aan.  
'Lou?' 'Ja?' 'Mag ik je wat laten zien?' 'Sure.' Ik knikte en haalde mijn arm weg. 'Daarvoor moeten we wel naar boven.' Louis stond ook op en samen liepen we naar boven richting de badkamer. Ik opende het kastje en haalde er het lenzen doosje uit het kastje en zette die op de wasbak. Ik sloot mijn ogen en haalde diep adem. 'Lou, beloof me alsjeblieft dat je niet boos of bang wordt. Alsjeblieft.' Smeekte ik hem half. Louis knikte langzaam en keek me niet begrijpend aan. De dekseltjes haalde ik van de lenzendoosjes af en haalde voorzichtig een groene lens uit mijn oog. Ook deed ik dat bij mijn andere oog. Daarna keerde ik me tot Louis die me licht geschrokken aan keek. 'J-je hebt rode ogen..?' Stotterde hij een beetje. Voorzichtig knikte ik en keek naar de grond. 'Ik ben een vampier Louis.. Don't be scared, please' Het was stil en ik was bang dat hij zomenteen boos zou worden of bang zou zijn maar het was iets anders.. Mijn kin werd even later opgetild en een glimlachende Louis keek me aan.

'Harry, I love you no matter what.'


	9. Part eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

Met Louis liep ik hand in hand richting het bos. Het was warm weer vandaag en de zon scheen volop. Er liepen verschillende mensen langs, de ene keken ons vol afschuw aan, andere keken ons vertederend aan en andere keken ons alleen maar vreemd aan. Niet iedereen was het natuurlijk met homo's eens. Niet dat ik me er iets van aan trok. Mijn voet zette ik op de zachte aarde van het bos waar geen pad was. Ik ging aan Louis laten zien waar ik was veranderd in vampier. Alleen hij wist van niets. We liepen steeds verder het dicht gegroeide bos in waar waarschijnlijk al heel lang geen mensen meer geweest waren. Eerst zou ik mijn oma haar boerderijtje laten zien die er volgens mij nog steeds stond.  
Er verscheen een klein boerderijtje en daar nam ik Louis mee naar toe. We stopte voor het boerderijtje en Louis keek me vragend aan. Ik zou hem heel het verhaal vertellen. 'Ik ga je het verhaal vertellen van hoe ik vampier werd, goed?' Louis knikte en samen liepen we naar een oud bankje die naast de voordeur van de boerderij stond. We gingen zitten en ik begon hem alles te vertellen. Van dat mijn oma ziek was, dat ik naar het bos liep in het donker, ook over de man die ineens verscheen en me beet. Ook vertelde ik over wat daarna was gebeurt. Dat ik mijn ouders vermoord had. Ik vond het vreselijk om het te vertellen en had het ook met moeite verteld. Louis en ik stonden op. Ik zou de plek waar het gebeurde laten zien. We begonnen dezelfde route te lopen die ik ook liep die avond. Ik duwde de takken een beetje weg die een beetje in de weg stonden en uiteindelijk liep ik over een uitstekende tak. Alleen Louis lette niet op en struikelde. 'Auw jeez' Mompelde hij. Ik hurkte bij hem neer en keek hem aan. 'Gaat het?' Louis gaf antwoord maar mijn aandacht ging ergens anders heen. Zijn onderarm. Er liep een straaltje bloed naar beneden. Ik likte kort over mijn lippen en probeerde mijn aandacht weer op Louis te richten maar het was heel erg moeilijk. Al sinds dat geval van Niall, Liam en Zayn had ik niets gedronken en ik had ongelofelijk dorst nu. 'Harry?' Ik keek op en gelijk keek Louis me geschrokken aan. Zag ik er dan echt zo hongerig uit? Ik keek al snel terug van Louis zijn gezicht terug naar het bloed.  
Al snel nam het vampieren deel me over. Ik greep zijn pols stevig vast. 'Harry' piepte Louis met lichte angst in zijn stem. Ik negeerde hem en zette mijn tanden in zijn slagader bij zijn pols. Louis schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. 'Harry!' Ik kon niet stoppen, mijn vampieren kant had me over genomen en niemand kon er wat aan doen. Ik keek Louis ondertussen aan. Hij keek me gebroken, pijnlijk, bang en teleurgesteld aan. Maar het ging me nu niets aan, alles wat ik nu wilde was zijn bloed. Het bloed bleef ik uit zijn lichaam zuigen en langzaam zakte Louis weg. 'Harry stop' Louis mompelde het heel erg zachtjes. Al snel zakte hij neer op de grond met zn ogen gesloten. 'Stop. please.' Was het laatste wat er uit zijn mond kwam. Toen realiseerde ik me wat ik gedaan had. Mijn tanden haalde ik direct uit hem. 'Louis?' Ik kreeg geen reactie. 'Louis?!' riep ik. Mijn vingers legde ik op zijn slagader in zijn nek om zijn hart te voelen. Maar ik voelde geen hartslag. Hij was dood.  
Niall, Liam en Zayn hadden gelijk.

Ik ben een monster.


End file.
